


Sitting next to you (on the bus)

by No_ones_here



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beta has dyslexia lord help us, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, bus rides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_ones_here/pseuds/No_ones_here
Summary: Tiso gets a new job and he has to take a new route to work. On the bus, his eyes catches a girl who turns out to be travelling with him every day. After several failures, he finally gets to talk to her.This conversation will prehaps change his and the girl's life forever.
Relationships: God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter one

Tiso hated waking up early. 

But he didn't think his boss would be happy about him, being late right on his first day. So with every force he got, Tiso hailed himself out of his bed and did his morning routine.

After trying not to fall asleep while eating his cereals and struggling to pick which darkblue hoodie he should wear today, Tiso finally left the house and was on his way to the bus stop. Yesterday night he checked Google maps which was the quickest way to his new workplace and it said that he should take bus number 29 so he did. 

The walk to the stop was dead silent. The tiny street connecting his apartment with the main road was usually quiet, mostly at this hour. Checking the time, he quickened his footsteps. Two minutes till the bus would arrive and he wouldn't want to miss it. 

He reached the stop just in time as he glanced around for any sign of the bus but there wasn't any. Scoffing, Tiso rummaged around in his bag, looking for his headphones before realizing he still haven't bought new ones after he accidently washed it out.

The bus' loud motor made him look up and sigh in relief as the vehicle turned onto the street, showing up it's blue front. One of the most beutiful sight on days like these. Prehaps he could still get there in time.

After getting on the bus, he looked around for any empty seat. Most of the seats were already taken or he had to climb through people to reach the empty ones and he wasn't a big fan of doing that,-mostly because people looked so mad when he dared to do that- so he decided to stand. He was going to be sitting for the rest of the day anyways, so standing for 30 minutes won't hurt for sure.

With having nothing else to do, Tiso looked around, and decided to make up stories for random people on the bus. 

His fifth 'victim' was a bald man, sitting in the back and watching something on his phone. Tiso decided that he probably had two grown up daughters who had rejected him after he cheated on their mother when they were only in secondary school. After he and his wife got devorced, he went to live in an apartment with his buds from the pub, he got fat and shaved his head. And now he was going to work -probably still hungover from yesterday night-.

Satisfied with his made up story, he scanned through the bus, for his next 'victim'. 

His eyes caught a girl, sitting next to the window at the four seat place, listening to music. 

She was wearing a similar hoodie like him but it was scarlet. She also wore headphones in almost the same color. She had scarlet hair tied back in a ponytail. He tried to make out her eye color but she was to far away, and her eyes were downcast which made it even harder.

Tiso stared at her for quite a while but she seemed to be too occupied with her phone to notice him -which he was really grateful for-. 

_"The next stop is: King's Station." ___

_Tiso quickly pressed the signaling button before he would miss his stop and looked at his phone._

__6:47_ _

___He still had time, thank the Wyrm._ _ _

___The bus halted to a stop and opened it's doors. Tiso glanced at the girl again for a second before getting off the vehicle and pulling his hood up even further._ _ _

___Taking a breath, he began walking towards his workplace, and fixing up his outfit._ _ _

___He felt like this was going to be a long day._ _ _

* * *

___After getting home, Tiso kicked his shoes off he went staright for the couch, throwing himself onto it's soft surface._ _ _

___It was almost 10 pm and he was so goddamn tired, yet he still had work to do around the apartment. So with a heavy sigh, he dragged himself up and began making some light dinner._ _ _

___While eating his buttered toast, Tiso put some food into the beast's bowl too. As much as he hated the cat, he promised his auntie to take care of it after she's gone._ _ _

___So after she had passed in the previous year, he had adopted this little shit. And Tiso was sure it was posessed by demons._ _ _

___The beast -or 'Broody' as his aunt called it- always found the right spot where it could pounce at him perfectly and claw his shoulder just right so it would leave straches along his shoulderblades and back._ _ _

___And as much as he wanted to yeet the cat out of the window, he had made the promise -he had regretted it so many times- to look out for the pet and so he did._ _ _

___Broody run up to his food, hissed at him loudly and began eating. Tiso hissed back at him like a normal human being and left for the bathroom._ _ _

___ _

___It was 22:06 pm when he finally got into bed, with sleep already tugging at his mind._ _ _

___It took him unusually short time to fall asleep, not thinking much about the bus ride._ _ _

___Little did he know that the route to his workplace would change his life for ever._ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

It has been over a week now since Tiso started using this bus to get to work and every day he saw the girl. Same girl sitting in the same spot, wearing the same hoodie. 

Tiso started calling her the 'scarlet girl' because of her outfit. He hasn't talked to her yet, but he decided today would be the day. Actually he only chose this day for approaching her because it was the first time nobody was sitting next to her.

Tiso quickly made his way across the bus and slowly sat down, as if scared that making a sudden move would scare her away. God- he was thinking about people as if they were cats. He really should spend more time with people, socializing. 

He glanced at her phone, hoping he could see anything there to talk about, but to his disappointment, she was just talking to someone in her contacts named 'Pale Bitch'.

Tiso snickered at the name but quickly looked away from the conversation, not wanting to get into other's personal lives. Plus she might get upset if she'd see him reading her messages and he didn't want to blow his chance so fast without having to talk to her first.  
He quickly unlocked his phone, looking through things he had written into his notebook in hopes to find anything that could start up a good conversation but he found all his ideas dumb or awkward. 

Cursing mentally, he looked up to see which stop they were at. The Crossroads. That meant he still had a bit of time. A quiet greeting from the girl snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at her in hopes it was meant towards him but to his dismay she was on the phone with someone. 

There was his chance flying out of the bus' *bad window.

Tiso fidgeted with his finger, having inner conversations in his mind.

How could he approach this girl without creeping her out to the point he'd have to go with another bus in the morning. 

_"The next stop is; City Storerooms."_

They were two stops away from his. Tiso cursed mentally again and looked at the girl.

She was still on the phone, making it impossible to talk to.

Prehaps if she would put the phone down, he'd still have some chance to ask her for her number. 

But that would be just too straigh forward, wouldn't it? Tiso put a hand on his knees to stop it from bouncing as he glanced up, noticing that the bus just left the stop, going towards his stop.

Sighing, he admitted his defeat and pressed the signaling button.

Walking towards his workplace, he began making up scenarios of how he could have spoken to the girl and they all seemed pretty good. 

Only if he had it when he was sitting next to her.

Tiso pinched the spot between his eyes, groaning.

Prehaps next time he could try it.

But for now, he had to concentrate on work.

* * *

Tiso sat in the cafeteria, staring at his sandwich. His co-workers around him were quick to notice his silence all the day. 

Cloth nudged his side gently, getting his attention.

"You okay there Tiso? You've been very quiet the whole day which is not like you at all."

Quirrel nodded in agreement before piping in.

"And you've been staring at that sandwich for at least 10 minutes now."

Tiso shrugged, looking away.

"I've been just thinking-"

"-we prepare for a mess."

"-shut up Cloth. Anyway, there is this girl on the bus i come to work with and I wanna ask her out, but i have no idea how to do it."

The girl beside him gasped, invading his personal space way too much.

"You asked juust the right person! I know everything about dating!" 

"But you are still single..."

"Nobody asked Quirrel. Anyways. What does she like?"

Tiso sighed, looking back at his food.

"I have no idea. I haven't spoken to her yet."

"Oh.. so you want to take her out to a date right away without even getting to know her a bit?"

"Oh yes! That's so mysterious! You should totally do that. We women like that a lot!"

Cloth squealed nodding eagerly as Quirrel bit his lip, looking at the side nervously.

"I'm not entirely sure if that's a good idea. You should try and talk to her and get to know her a bit first. Prehaps she has a boyfriend."

Tiso hummed, deep in thought, before nodding and standing up.

"That's a good idea. Thanks you two!"

The latter grabbed his food and left the cafeteria as the other two looked eachother before Quirrel spoke.

"Do you think he'll be fine?"

"Probably not but i cannot stop him. I'm taking the tram to get here."

Cloth sighed, looking at the way Tiso had left.

"He'll be so sad if it won't work out."

"Then we'll rent some shitty movies from that little movie shop by the corner and watch it with him."

The woman nodded, packing her things after she ate her lunch.

"I'll get the tortilla for the night then."

"Just don't get the cheese flavoured one. It has way too much spicing on it."

"Noted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is highly appriciated! I really enjoy writing it but if people don't really like this work, I might abadon this work. Lately I don't have much inspiration so if nobody really wants me to continue this, I will use my inspiration on the 'Asylum of Hallownest' fic. You should check that out too if you want

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will be a bit different from my other ones since it won't have much angst in it. But you will be getting lots of 'Tiso being a dumbass context'


End file.
